


【坂银/高桂】不论哪种情况下碰见熟人都很尴尬

by JNCX



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JNCX/pseuds/JNCX
Summary: 高桂没有车，坂银小车车。





	【坂银/高桂】不论哪种情况下碰见熟人都很尴尬

**Author's Note:**

> 高桂没有车，坂银小车车。

主CP： 坂本辰马X坂田银时  
副CP： 高杉晋助X桂小太郎

◎不是架空的时间线捏造  
◎卷子和假发子注意  
◎坂银高桂秘密交往设定  
◎坂银R18有高桂没有

 

“这里是卷子——”偶尔会来人妖俱乐部帮帮忙顺道打个工的坂田银时刚打扮好就出来接客。他边打哈欠边漫不经心地跟来客打起了一贯的自我介绍招呼，脸上刚扑的粉还有点呛人。打哈欠的时候不自觉闭上了眼睛，完事后睁眼一看脸上的神情顿时僵住了。

“啊哈哈哈，卷子小姐，你好像很眼熟的样子？”好死不死来客竟然是坂本辰马。顺便还有他旁边那位…银时低下脑袋不想再抬起。有一段时间没见到坂本，自己来西乡这帮忙怎么就碰巧赶上某人回地球，况且坂本一向只会去微笑酒吧找阿良，怎么偏偏今天就…明明最不想让他看见自己这个样子，真是丢人。

“没、没有的事。您怕是认错人了。”银时掐着嗓子僵硬地回道。这个马大哈到底有没有察觉卷子就是自己他都无从得知，坂本向来一副笨蛋的模样，到底是装傻还是真傻反正全都被他一句啊哈哈哈给掩盖过去了。“里、里边请——”

“坂本，你真的认错人了吗？”要说坂本一个人来就算了，一个人的话至少被发现了身份也顶多只是被人逮到床上去。让人抓狂的是显然比某人更忙的危险人物也跟着一起来了。高杉晋助擒着烟斗，从鼻腔里发出一声冷笑，“你要不要再仔细瞧瞧。卷子小姐和银时，好像有几分神似呢。”

银时明白了。坂本就是被这个罪魁祸首带过来的。虽然还没搞清的是为什么这两个人能碰到一块儿去。他忍住想要青筋暴起的冲动，捋了捋夹上去的卷发马尾，往后退了一小步尽量让自己离他俩远点，背过身去将他们领到了一个角落位置。

“两位请稍等片刻。”既然都被看见了，那么不能让自己一个人丢脸。况且他隐约察觉到了高杉和那谁肯定有那么一腿…银时瞄到桂小太郎在远处的一桌陪客，瞥了一眼高杉后刻意提高嗓门往那边喊了一声，“假发子——过来一下喔。”

不出意料，高杉僵硬了一下，跟他来了个对视。银时挑衅地给他甩了个脸色过去，后者霎时黑了黑脸。会来这儿的原因只是某次偶然听见鬼兵队的队员提起过歌舞伎町的这间人妖俱乐部，有个银色卷发的陪酒妹在一众伪娘中颇有几分姿色，出于对旧友和死党的敏锐直觉，高杉第一反应就是这货一定是银时吧一定。然后顺道给坂本捎了个信想一道过来看看笑话的他根本没想到桂也会在这里。

桂根据银时的示意朝这边赶了过来。视野中映入高杉的身影时桂也僵了一下，瞬间朝银时瞪了过去，挨着他旁边小声低吼，“银时你干什么！你明知道我最不想以这样的姿态跟高杉见面……”

他还想说什么的时候被银时打断，后者一脸无所谓的样子攀上桂的肩膀，在他耳边小小声低语：“你以为我就想么。高杉故意把辰马那家伙带了过来就是为了看我笑话，既然如此被拉下水的不能只有我一个人啊假发。咱们得共患难啊假发子唷。这样，你负责高杉我负责辰马，赶紧把他们打发走了我们才能正常工作啊。”

桂的脸色显然不太好。眼下这种尴尬的局面他还是第一次遇见，以伪娘的姿态跟自己最不想看见的人见面了…之类的换做是谁都不想经历的事情就这么突然地发生了。况且高杉那家伙跟自己…桂假装若无其事地过去在高杉身侧坐下，本来还想做点什么转移注意力的事情却不想下一秒就被某人搂住了肩膀。那人贴近自己耳畔恶意地轻声道：“假发子，面相还不错啊。”

银时——！！！只有一句话的怒火在心中蔓延开来。

“不是面相是桂。”桂刻意回避他的接近，叫住路过这里的东美帮忙端酒过来。下颚忽然一凉，高杉的手轻轻掐了上来，他的体温还是如此冰凉。桂的声音低沉了下来，“…高杉。为什么你会在这里。顺带一提，客人不能对店员出手是这家俱乐部的规矩，望你自重。”

“哼。”高杉不屑一声，非但没有松开他反而还变本加厉地贴近，侧过头去在他半边脸颊上伴着鼻息落下一吻，右手顺着肩膀往下滑至腰间。“怎么说，还真是有人情味的风月场所。不过，就算我对你出手，别人好像也管不着吧。”

桂的耳根微红，“这里是公共场所。而且我是在工作，请你不要妨碍我。”

“那买你一晚不就好了，”高杉哼笑道，“省事。”

 

另一边

 

提出要分头行动的银时把坂本领去了另外一个角落，今晚的客流量比较少，所以做什么事情都算比较方便。他刻意挑了一个离那两位很远很远的位置，周围几个座里都没有客人，他才放下心来。思考着该怎么尽快把某人打发回去的银时一个没留神就被人用后背抱擒住了。

“卷子小姐，”坂本的下颚抵在银时的右肩上，脑袋稍微侧了侧，嘴唇轻轻扫过滚烫的脖间，他的吐息萦绕在银时的意识深处。“还是说终于独处了，该叫你金时了——？”

出于身体反应的本能，银时稍微颤抖了一下，双手搭上坂本从后面搂住自己腰间的手，碰巧这几天一直忘记剪指甲所以下一刻就对某人伸出了尖锐的爪子。银时沉下声来一字一句道：“谁、是、金、时。”

撩汉不成反挨一顿胖揍。坂本端起酒杯贴着笑脸跟银时碰了个杯，一饮而尽后感叹一声：“不过话说回来，金…不是，银时唷，卷子小姐的形象还不错的说。你看我好不容易来一趟地球，连阿良小姐那儿都没去你要不今晚就穿这个和我来一发…”

银时一巴掌往坂本脸上推了过去，“你想得美。还有，你要是还去阿良小姐那里就永远都别回来找我了。银桑我才不需要吃着碗里瞧着锅里的男人。”语气酸溜溜的，说得好像他知道上次坂本回地球的时候去过微笑酒吧了似的。事实上他猜也能猜到。

好、好可爱。坂本没忍住用痴迷的眼神目不转睛地盯着他看了，鼻梁上的墨镜都下滑了一些，他的呼吸被银时的一举一动拴住，这样酸不拉几的银时简直是…太可爱了。摸了摸鼻尖，下一秒仍旧厚着脸皮蹭过去抱紧自己的心上人，“不去了不去了，不会再去了！所以拜托了今晚就这样和我…”

话没说完就被一个绵长的亲吻打断。银时的主动从不多见，也总是如此猝不及防。每次得到他这样特别对待的坂本总有一种彩票中奖的不实感，惊喜溢满冰蓝色的眸子开始闪闪发光。银时仅仅用一根食指就勾起了自己的下颚，落在唇上的亲吻老练又熟悉。他嘴里那股甜甜的味道不管过去几年都一直没变过，盘旋在舌尖的香甜扫过下唇，坂本重新搂回他的腰身，扣住他的后脑勺，柔软的卷发蹭得手心有些发痒。

只是这次亲吻多了一种味道。坂本边走神地想着是什么味道的时候银时已经离开他的嘴巴歪到脸颊上了。再不断往下的还有喉结上的滚烫亲吻，颈窝的亲密接触。率先被放开的坂本稍稍缓过神来，抬眸对上的是银时给自己摆上的一面镜子。

红色的口红印哪里都是。脸颊、脖颈、嘴唇。再抬眸，银时眼里的一抹嘲笑正讥讽地看着自己，“偷腥的猫。辰马唷，你这样看起来还真像在外面鬼混还搞外遇的无良丈夫。”

意识到自己被戏耍了，坂本忍不住窝火地皱起了眉，几近炸毛，“金时——！！！”

银时有点不耐烦地用小指掏着耳朵，“你骂错人了啊蠢马。”

下一秒就被反扑的银时根本来不及挣扎就被拖入了暧昧的深渊。坂本狠狠地压上了自己的双唇，牙尖细细啃咬着那股柔软，看起来粗暴的亲吻，流连于唇齿之间的却是坂本一贯的温柔。浴衣变得有些松松垮垮，被压着躺下的银时不经意间露出了白皙的肩膀一边，锁骨的形状一览无余。假马尾的发梢散开来，他伸手拿掉了近在咫尺的脸庞上的墨镜，再往上搂住那人的脖子，衣袖悄然滑落。

“辰马…等一下。”银时靠在坂本耳边轻微喘息着，“换个地方做。这个时间段还有客人进来，再说了，坏了这儿的规矩西乡大叔会拿我开涮的。——里面有个房间。”

坂本闻言当即停下，他挠了挠头，虽然自己兴致正高可是也不想让银时感到为难。他望着银时理好自己的衣衫拍拍裤腿去找了这里的老板娘，跟他商量着什么还时不时瞥自己一眼。

“卷子，你这是要干什么？”  
“里面不是有几间房嘛借一间用用…拜托啦给你300日元。”

“哼。谁要收你钱了——你真是自愿的？”  
“虽然难以启齿，可是——”

银时随意地笑了笑，轻声道：“那位，我男朋友。”

西乡愣了一下，“这样。那今天的事情就从你工资里扣。”

 

◇

 

“说起来，没看见银时和坂本啊…他们去哪儿了？”差不多习惯了以伪娘姿态受到高杉各种骚扰的桂气定神闲地给他倒着酒，边张望着寻找另外两个人的身影。瞄到一个角落位置，桌上只剩下了没喝完的两杯酒，却早已没了人影。

“你说那两个人啊，”高杉晃了晃手中的玻璃杯，也往相同的地方看去，眼里却异常深邃，“用脚指头猜想都知道肯定去干什么见不得人的事情了。怎么样，我们要不要也开始。好久没见，也好久没做了。”

桂冷冷地瞪了一眼高杉，“注意你的言辞。”反射弧好像有点长，他后知后觉地才觉得高杉这话好像有哪里不太对劲。“等一下…那两个人，去干见不得人的事情…是怎么回事。”

高杉稍稍挑眉，以嘲讽的口吻道：“什么，原来你不知道啊。也是，像你这么神经大条的人能察觉到才有鬼。我的意思是，他们两个的关系早就跟我们是一样的了。”

“…好好说话不行吗。”桂怔了一下，随即没好气地冷哼一声，“我一心向于成就攘夷大业，谁会分出心来关心这种无聊的琐事。高杉，是你很闲才对吧。”

被点名的人含上杯口，小酌一口，“是啊。我好闲，除了想上你以外没别的事情想做了——假发子。”

 

◇

 

幽暗的房间内点着微弱的灯，暧昧交融中的影子随着柔和的橘色灯光摇曳，从喉中发出的干涩声音带着情趣在耳边萦绕不绝。低沉隐忍的喘息声夹杂着声线颇高的呻吟声不断流连于空气中。身上的浴衣未被完全褪下，半裸的上身清晰可见的是结实的白皙胸膛和腹部的肌肉线条，留在锁骨上的已经有好多个深浅不一的吻痕。乳尖微红，下身正在激烈运动，额头冒了些冷汗，滚烫的脸颊染上绯红。

夹在脑袋两侧的假马尾还未被拿下，只是安分地跟着后脑勺一起陷进柔软的枕头里，银时双腿夹紧了坂本的腰身，已经被进入的后穴里一片濡湿，接纳着外来的异物在自己体内抽插运动着。坂本攀着银时的腰，微微喘着气又不断挺身，空出一只手来揉捏着粉嫩的穴口，试图制造出更多的骚痒感让银时的喘声中带上更多隐忍。

“哈啊…呼…快、快一点。呃啊…深一点…”已经习惯做这样的情事，银时也就不再耻于向坂本索要更多的快感。久违的肉体上的交欢让他感到畅快无比，即使眼神变得迷离也仍旧目不转睛地盯着自己心仪的人，想要把这一刻的坂本映入眼底直到下一次他返回地球——“喂…蠢马。你什么时候…嗯啊…走。唔呃…下次回来的时候，别让银桑我再看见高、呃啊、高杉！”

“金时，在这种时候当着我的面叫别的男人的名字可不太好呢。”坂本凝了凝神，以一副认真到不行的口吻表明自己的立场，虽然明明知道银时根本没什么别的意思。——只是想调戏一下他，仅此而已。坂本的速度加快了不少，与私密处的最深处冲撞而发出的羞耻声音似乎越来越响，他眼底饱含笑意地看着在自己身下面色潮红欲仙欲死的银时，“比起高杉，我更希望你一遍又一遍地喊我的名字喊到声音哑掉呢。”

“蠢马，谁跟你说这个了…”银时咬咬牙，一边迎合他的快速运动一边扬起头来，“那家伙太碍眼了，你下次…哈啊…一个人来就…啊啊…就好。”于此刻，自己的老二已经开始吐出一些白色的污浊液体了。坂本顺道用食指抹了去，再游走到银时跟前用那根沾满污秽的食指轻轻勾起他的下颚，动作轻柔地贴近慢慢亲吻着他，“我知道。我只是想听你叫我的名字，银时。”

“哈啊…是吗。”银时没忍住笑了出来，呼吸交替的喘息声逐渐清晰，“辰马。看在你终于认真叫对了我的名字的份上…呃啊…我就勉为其难让你如个愿吧。”

坂本心情甚好。老二先从银时体内退出后换了个体位又继续。银时靠在他怀里被他从背后搂着，从后方插入的老二再一次去往了穴内的最深处，肉壁吸附着异物，腰微微运动起了一点幅度由此在体内再次活跃起来。感觉正上头，再次忍不住想射出来的坂本做多了这种事情后就再也没问过银时能不能射在里面，反正某人的回答肯定会是怎样都好你不要再磨磨蹭蹭的了。

小腹不知道是第几次被一股温暖的热流填满。也会无可避免地打湿白色的床单，粘稠的液体落在棉质上，清晰可见。一瞬间的舒适感伴随着身体的瘫软无力，银时倚靠着坂本，嘴角有透明的津液流出淌至下颚。直立的老二被身后人用手指来回揉捏摩挲着顶部，腰间的酸痛感已经漫入神经。不知道时间过去了多久，反正距离俱乐部歇业的时间点应该也不远了。银时侧过头去找坂本索吻，微张着的嘴唇有些红肿，只有吻上那双熟悉的唇时自己才能安心下来。唾液交融舌尖缠绵，舔过牙尖的平滑中带着一丝尖锐，双方都想要把彼此吃干抹净。

“差不多了…俱乐部该关门了。”银时边亲吻着坂本的下颚边留下信息，“今晚就当已经做过了，跟我回万事屋睡觉去，银桑我累了。喂，蠢马，听见没。”

坂本很想说他听不见但是他迟疑了一下，还是退了出来。“听见啦。虽然很不想就这么结束…不过也没办法。”最后落吻于银时的额头上，小心翼翼地将他打横抱起来去了浴室帮忙清理。

即使自己再想做什么，只要银时不愿意，亦或是让他感到为难困扰的事情，坂本坚决不会纵容自己。这是他能够给予心上人的一贯的温柔，他才不像高杉那样欲望一冲昏头脑挡都挡不住。

只是出于一种，溢满爱意的保护欲。

 

◇

 

俱乐部到了该闭门歇业的时间了。从房间里走出来的两人碰巧注意到了隔壁房间也出来了两个人——桂被高杉扶着，一脸虚弱的模样看上去就一目了然刚刚发生了什么事情，只是银时没想到，高杉那家伙竟然下手这么狠。

“真巧。”高杉故意提高音量，“原来你们也在这种地方啊。”

银时才懒得理他，拉上坂本先他们一步离开，故意大声说话：“走了辰马，不要搭理这种阴阳怪气的傻子。回万事屋。”

高杉没说话，只是看着他们共同远去的背影，轻轻吐出一个烟圈。随即转头伏在桂耳边说话，“我明天再回去。今天就让我先去你那儿借宿一晚吧…单纯地睡觉而已。”

良久，桂才吭声，“…明天一到就赶紧给我消失。”

 

完

 

【我好累】  
这篇文从十二点五十一直磨蹭到三点五十…啊我这有时差。  
总共是，四个小时左右吧。我在电脑面前坐了一下午就写了这么个破玩意我靠，很是悲伤。  
我果然还是，不是很会写高桂啊（望天


End file.
